My Immortal
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: Sometimes I wish I could Leave, Leave this Hell of a World. As I fall deeper and deeper into the Demon's Clutches, I leave this Village. I once helped them, but I am sick and tired of it, and now I leave. Songfic, Based on My Immortal by Evanescence Rated M for mentions of Murder, Abuse. YAOI! KyuuNaru


_**My Immortal**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx**

**Summary: ****Sometimes I wish I could Leave, Leave this Hell of a World. As I fall deeper and deeper into the Demon's Clutches, I leave this Village. I once helped them, but I am sick and tired of it, and now I leave.**

**Songfic  
Inspired by the song My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Grammer/Spelling Mistakes May be Ahead**

**I Do Not Own the Naruto Franchise**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

I looked at my 'friends', Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, all of 'Rookie 11'. They we all happily talking, and eating the BBQ, as was I, hidden beneath this mask of happiness. Ever since Sasuke left, I realised that we might have been friends, but we are no longer. He left, he left for power, he left me. I loved him, and I thought his loved me, but obviously he didn't, as he left me. I felt a small crack form in my mask.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I walked home, seperated from my 'friends', as I heard the laughter and giggles of children, voices of parents telling them it's time for Dinner, the Village moving with Life, Happines...peace. I saw a Kunai fly past my face, inches away from my nose, embedding itself in the fence next to me.

" DIE DEMON! ", a voice yelled, as a barrage of Kunai and Shurikun were launched at me, I ducked from a few, I ran, and tried to get away, in till I fell tot he ground, bleeding. From my blurry vison as I was beaten, I felt a single tear slip through my eyes, as I saw a group of ANBU arrive, and they killed the group of Chunin and Civillan alike, when I saw Tsuande come in, and bend down, healing wounds, whispering words of comfort, as I fell into a deep, dark, sleep.

I opened my eyes, I was sitting between to legs, the Kyuubi in his human form, comforting me, I fel this chakra move through my body, and the ache and pain slowly vanished, his cooing words bringing me to true sleep.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

After I left the Hospital, the Kyuubi, or Kurama as I learned to call him, always kept with me either awake or asleep, in my Mindscape in sleep, or in my mind awake. He taught me Forbidden Justu's he knew, and chakra control, and Affinity control as the weeks passed by like seconds to me. My mask was slowly gaining cracks, as I stated to show my anger at the Civillans, and my hate started to shine through for the Ingorant Civillans, the _peasants_ as Kurama called them.

I knew my friends concern flash through their eyes whenever they saw me, but to me, I started to show a detest towards Sakura, who kept on hitting me. But I ingored it, it was just the Demonic Chakra pulsing through my body so much.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

As the Days, Weeks, Month's passed, Kurama continued to train me heavily, helping me create Justu's and control his chakra, teaching me how to use my Affinity's, Wind and Lightning. Teaching me a Demonic Taijustu Stance, called the Dancing Kitsune, using Demon Gates in stead of the 'Normal' Human Gates. My naisl became more like claws, and my pupils came silted, permanently.

When Tsuande asked why, I said that the Kyuubi was training me, she had frowned and to be carefull, I had nodded and said okay.

Kurama continued to comfort me in my sleep, as my mask started to fade, when Sakura had tried to punch me, I had caught her wrist, shocking her, as I held it tightly, ready to break it, when I stopped myself and I dropped it.

" N-Naruto...? ", she asked, frowning, " When did you get so...strong? ", she asked.

"...I've always been strong, you only just Noticed it because your Previous Sasuke-Kun is gone. ", I had hissed, turning around, walking away, a Killer Intent around me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Kurama trained me, and I slowly grew a strong bond with him, in sleep, I always laying between his legs in his human form, he still had claws for nails, same eyes, and nine red tails behind him. He always let me fall into the Land of Dreams, with him comforting me.

I saw the growing concern for me from those around me, I hated it. Jiraiya asked me to go on a Training Trip with him, I denied, and said that someone was already training me, when he asked who, I easily answered.

" The Kyuubi. ", I sighed, he frowned and sighed.

" Naruto, he is a Bijuu, how does he know any Justu's? ", Jiraiya had asked.

" I have learned lots of Justu's and techniqes, and I finally have a Taijustu stance thanks to him, and he taught me to add Chakra Affinity to my Rasengan. ", I responded.

"...your name, from the Toad Summoning Scroll, vanished, why? ", Jiraiya asked, with a sad, concerned look in his eyes.

" The Kyuubi had me sign a Summoning Contract with his chakra, so that I could use his chakra easier, ", I lied easily through my teeth, in monotone, as I had spoken before, Jiraiya winced.

" Okay...Listen Naruto...I know this Village doesn't treat you the best, just please...please don't leave. ", Jiraiya had whispered before he himself vanished.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

And three years passed, when I turned sixteen, I was an Jounin, with a Fox as my mask, I easily gained a name in the Bingo book as the Demon Lord, named because I could summon the Kyuubi by my side and I killed without caring, they were nothing to me. I endedup growing a crush of sorts, on Kurama, and on my Number Sixteen birthday, he had become from my Friend to my lover.

Sakura had become Tsuande's Apprentince, as well a Ino, but I rarely saw them as I was constantly on missons from B-Rank to S-Rank.

And as the month came to end, I have enough.

I killed over 200 Civillans, a vert large mob of them who attacked me, and I left.

I was done. And Kurama followed me everywhere I went.

_**~ La Fin ~**_


End file.
